The Adventure of Prince Phillip
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Pangeran Phillip dari Kerajaan Hyrule kabur karena tidak mau dijodohkan dengan putri kerajaan tetangga dengan alasan ingin menjadi Raja SINGLE? Tapi bagaimana petualangan Pangeran yang satu ini menyusuri wilayah lain yang belum pernah ia kunjungi? bertemu dengan berbagai orang yang berbeda dan tentunya gadis-gadis yang beraneka ragam (?) SUCK SUMARRIES anyway, just read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventure of Prince Phillip**

**.**

**Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns**

**.**

**Litte Yagami Osanowa**

Di sebuah benua sebelah Utara, semua orang tentunya mengetahui Kerajaan Hyrule yang terkenal disana—Kenapa tidak? Kerajaan Hyrule adalah Kerajaan terkuat diantara semua kerajaan yang terletak disekitarnya, bahkan keturunannya dari generasi ke generasi sangat terkenal dalam memainkan kekuasaan mereka diatas singgasana ataupun di permukaan medan pertempuran, selain itu Kerajaan Hyrule juga merupakan Kerajaan tertua di benua tersebut—tak heran mereka memiliki sejarah yang sangat panjang.

Para Pangeran mereka terlahir dengan kemampuan yang natural ditambah dengan didikan para guru-guru professional Istana, memastikan bahwa masa depan yang cerah akan berada di masa pemerintahan sang Pangeran kelak. Sampai saat ini, Kerajaan Hyrule telah memiliki begitu banyak aliansi dari Kerajaan-Kerajaan lain yang kini menjadi sekutu mereka. Jadi jangan harap kalian berani menantang Kerajaan Hyrule.

Saat ini Pemerintahan Kerajaan berlangsung dengan sangat sempurna dibawah pimpinan sang Raja bijaksana bernama Jack di dampingi oleh sang Ratu yang begitu sempurna di mata semua bangsawan bernama Karen—keduanya adalah pasangan serasi sejauh mata memandangi mereka. Tidak hanya itu saja, keduanya juga memiliki kedua orang anak, Laki-Laki dan Perempuan—mereka adalah kembar—Pangeran Phillip yang ber_typical_ santai sama seperti Ayahnya dan Putri Lilian yang ber_typical_ tegas layaknya sang Ibu.

Mereka keluarga yang sempurna—Hidup mereka begitu harmonis satu sama lain, Pangeran Phillip yang dikatakan pandai memainkan permainannya di dalam medan pertempuran dan juga sang adik, Putri Lilian yang begitu terampil tidak hanya di bagian medis pengobatan tetapi juga sebagai Juru Nasihat strategi tempur jika diperlukan. Tapi sekarang, setelah semuanya berakhir dan pemerintahan berangsur dengan tentram tanpa adanya aksi perlawanan dari para Kerajaan lainnya, suasana menjadi sedikit lebih lega.

Kini—Hyrule sangatlah berbahagia setelah melepaskan kepergian Putri mereka yang sangat terkasih ke tangan Kerajaan Calastic dalam Upacara Pernikahan antara Pangeran Dirk dengan Putri Lilian, kedua Kerajaan menjalin persahabatan yang kuat setelahnya dan pastinya bertambah lagi alasan Kerajaan Hyrule semakin kuat dan kokoh. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan Pangeran Phillip?

"…Phillip akhir-akhir ini Ibu sering melihatmu keluyuran di Kota begitu saja" ucap Karen memulai saat ketiganya berkumpul diatas meja makan menikmati santapan malam yang dihidangkan, mata Emerald tajam menatap mata Coklat milik seorang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan ingin mengupas sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalamnya "Ibu ingin tahu, Apa saja yang kau lakukan di Kota tengah malam—Kau bahkan melupakan latihan rutinmu dan membolos begitu saja… Apa Ibu pikir Ibu tidak tahu kau bermalas-malasan selama tiga minggu belakangan ini…"

Phillip hanya tersenyum grogi mendengarkan ceramah sang Ibunda, bahkan setelah kepergian saudari tercintanya—Phillip berpikir inilah hari kebebasannya dari Lilian si cerewet, ternyata ia harus meredam sorak-sorai kebebasannya itu karena masih ada sang Ibu yang _typical_ sama dengan sang Adik.

"…Sudahlah, Karen—Saat ini kan keadaan sudah tentram, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau Phillip bersenang-senang menikmati hidup di Masa Remajanya…" ucap Jack menengahi dengan santainya sambil menyeruput anggur dari cawannya "…Lagipula Anak Muda kan memang perlu menikmati hidup…" tambahnya sambil tersenyum mendukung Phillip

Mendengar ucapan Ayahandanya Phillip langsung tercengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol dengan bangganya di depan wajah sang Ayah "Itu benar sekali Ayah! Ayah memang hebat bisa mengerti! _I'm proud of you Dad!_"

Jack mengangguk sambil menunjukan wajah cengiran yang sama—Ayah sama anak gitu lho—sebelum kemudian membalas ucapan Phillip dengan nada yang tak kalah bedanya "_Thank you-Thank you my dearest son!_"

Dan keduanya saling tertawa pelan—Dasar Ayah dan Anak berkepribadian sama…

**BRAK!**

Dengan tiba-tiba sang Ratu atau lebih tepatnya Ibunda Karen tercinta langsung menggebrak meja dengan sangat kerasnya sebelum kedua Ayah dan Anak ini lupa diri dan terus menerus tertawa bak orang gila di atas meja makan.

Sukses Jack dan Phillip langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"…Jack—Kenapa kau malah mendukung Phillip!" sahut Karen memprotes "Ya—Mungkin Kerajaan sudah tenang dan damai saat ini, tapi itu tidak memungkinkan KALIAN bersantai-santai dan bermalas-malasan! Kalian berdua itu…" tambah Karen menatap Jack dan Phillip dengan wajah yang dingin plus menebarkan beribu horror di dalamnya

Phillip dan Jack menelan ludah

"…Jadi, mungkin aku sudah memikirkan solusi yang tepat untuk Phillip karena pendapat Jack saat ini tidak dapat diterima mendukung keputusan Phillip bermalas-malasan…" ucap Karen sambil mengangguk-angguk

"Err… Memangnya apa solusi itu, sayang?" tanya Jack menatap Istrinya itu

Phillip langsung memikirkan kalau mungkin saja sang Ibu akan mengirimkannya kembali untuk berlatih super ketat di dalam pengawasan pengawas tertua Istana—well, kalau yang itu sih dia sudah terbiasa, lagipula ia tidak takut dengan ancaman latihan berdarah yang akan dilakukan pengawas tersebut padanya, karena keduanya sudah menjadi sohib dekat.

"…Aku berpikir sudah saatnya Phillip menikah dengan seseorang…" ucap Karen memulai ucapannya

**BRUSH!**

Dengan spontan plus tidak elitnya, seorang Pangeran seperti Phillip menyemburkan makanan yang barusan ia kunyah di dalam mulutnya keatas meja makan setelah mendengar ucapan Ibunya dengan mata terbelalak shock!

"A—APA!" serunya spontan "B—BERARTI AKU HARUS MENIKAH!" tambahnya lagi

Karen menghela napas sambil menggeleng kepala "Kau itu sudah diberi pendidikan terbaik tapi kenapa sifatmu itu sama bodohnya dengan Ayahmu Phillip—!"

"Hey! Setidaknya meskipun aku bersikap bodoh aku bisa mengalahkanmu di Duel Sayembara itu Karen~" protes Jack tidak terima "Lagipula untuk seorang yang bodoh aku ini lumayan tampan kan…" tambahnya sedikit bernarsis ria—tssah~

"…Dan seperti yang Ibu katakan, TENTU SAJA kau akan menikah Phillip! Tidak mungkin perjodohan terjadi tanpa pernikahan seterusnya!" sahut Karen berkacak pinggang sebelum kemudian mengubris ucapan Jack "Dan…_Honey_, Kau menang karena aku sempat kehilangan focus saat bertarung denganmu, jadi sebut saja kau beruntung, _okay_?"

"M—MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU MENIKAH!" protes Phillip

Jack juga tidak kalah hebohnya "H—HEI ITU TIDAK BENAR! AKU MENANG DENGAN ADIL! JANGAN MENGADA-ADA KAREN~"

Karen berkacak pinggang menanggapi pendapat kedua orang berbeda kubu ini—hidup memang sulit tanpa adanya Lilian sang Putri disampinya saat ini dalam mengurus kedua makhluk yang satu ini.

"Berikan alasan pada Ibu kenapa kau menolak perjodohan ini!" sahut Karen menatapa Phillip tajam

Phillip yang tidak menyadari apa yang akan ia katakan langsung mencerocos "KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA ISTRI!—Yang sama mengerikannya dengan Ibu dan Adik Perempuanku yang cerewet! Dan aku ingin menjadi RAJA SINGLE! SINGLE ITU BEBAS!"

**Twitch…**

"Jadi… Kau… Pikir… Ibumu ini cerewet dan mengerikan begitu, Phillip…" tanya Karen dengan aura hitam menyelubunginya

Phillip dengan spontan langsung menutup mulutnya—sepertinya ia sudah berbicara terlalu lepas dan tidak memikirkan kosekuensi yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Kini sang Ibu sudah lebih mengerikan daripada malaikat pencabut nyawa yang ada di Neraka. Ia tidak mau nyawanya habis sekarang jadi…

"B—Bukan begitu… M—Maksudku aku hanya menirukan apa yang pernah Ayah ceritakan…" dalih Phillip sambil menunjuk-nunjuk figure Ayahnya yang menatapnya tidak percaya

Karen menatap Jack dengan murka dan amarah "Jack… Jadi aku ini Istri yang menyeramkan dan mengerikan begitu menurutmu hah…" sahut Karen tidak terima sepertinya ingin meremas-remas Jack saat ini layaknya kertas

Jack menelan ludah sebelum kemudian mulai memikirkan alasan untuk kabur dari Amarah berbahaya sang Istri tercinta "M—Mana mungkin aku berkata begitu kan Karen… Aku kan terlalu mencintaimu sampai aku tidak bisa mengenal dunia ini lagi… J—Jadi itu semua tidak mungkin—!" ucapan Jack terputus

"Ayah—Berbohong itu pertanda buruk lho…" sahut Phillip sambil berdecak santai

Jack memutar bola mata sebelum kemudian "…Berbohong demi kebaikan itu lebih baik…"

"Tapi itu melanggar prinsip Kerajaan bagian I bab XII yang megatakan setiap Anggota ataupun Raja Penguasa Kerajaan Hyrule itu tidak boleh berbohong—Berbohong itu tindakan bodoh yang akan menyebabkan bencana Ayah, wah—Ayah sudah melanggar peraturan…"

"Tenang saja Phillip—urusan Pemerintahan mana mungkin Ayah melakukan tindakan rendah seperti itu, tangan Ayah bersih dari segala kebohongan saat memerintah…Kecuali masalahnya berkaitan dengan Ibumu..." ujar Jack keceplosan tidak menyadari Karen masih berada diantara kedua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu

Dengan senyuman yang miris dan mata yang berkilat Karen langsung buka bicara "…Memangnya maksudnya berbohong kalau berkaitan dengan Ibu—hmm…"

"…Tentu saja karena Ibu itu mengerikan…" sahut Phillip manggut-manggut "Ternyata sifatnya sama saja menurun ke Lilian—sepertinya Dirk sama seperti Ayah yang akan menderita dibawah perlakuan Istri nanti…"

Jack menyetujui "Entah kenapa, Ibumu terlihat jauh lebih seram dari Malaikat maut bahkan sampai sekarang…"

**Twitch…**

"KALIAN BERDUAA!" seru Karen mencapai puncak amarah menggebrak meja makan membuat baik para Pelayan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dan para Pengawal langsung tertegun kaget mendengar suara sang Ratu yang menggema itu, malang nasib Phillip dan Jack yang langsung jatuh dari kursi mereka lantaran shock dengan sikap Ibu/Istri/Ratu yang kini sudah meledakan amarahnya "SUDAH CUKUP! AKU AKAN MEMBALAS UCAPAN KALIAN BERDUA…DENGAN SANGAT—SANGAT MENGERIKAN SAMPAI KALIAN TIDAK BISA MELUPAKANNYA!"

**Glek!**

Dan beberapa saat setelahnya kita dapat mendengar..

**PRANG!**

**BRUK!**

**BRAK!**

**TRANG!**

**PRAK!**

**BLEDAKKK!**

"A—AMPUNNNI KAMII~" seru rintihan yang memelas kini tampak jelas terdengar dan menggema kedalam lorong-lorong Istana

Dapat terlihat situasi saat ini, Phillip sedang berdiri menyandar tembok dengan kaki satu yang terangkat dan tangan yang diletakan diatas kepala, wajahnya mengekspresikan ketakutan karena disekelilingnya kini sudah dipenuhi oleh garpu dan pisau makan yang menancap dengan sempurna di tembok—untungnya tidak satupun dari mereka yang melukai dirinya walaupun cukup sulit untuk bisa menghindari serangan beruntun barusan.

Sementara Jack sang Raja kini harus menahan napas sambil terduduk di depan sebuah lemari kayu dengan sebuah pedang tepat menancap diatas kepalanya dan dua pedang lainnya menancap disebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"…Jadi…" ucap Karen sambil membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan menunjukan senyuman cerah kehadapan Putra dan suaminya—Jack dan Phillip hanya menelan ludah ngeri mengetahui senyuman apa yang ditampilkan oleh sang Ibu saat ini.

"…A—A…" ucap Phillip terbata-bata

"K—Kami menyetujui diadakan Perjodohan untuk Phillip…" ucap Jack memulai dengan pasrah sebelum kemudian menundukan kepala "…Dan perjalanan keliling Dunia setelah masa Pensiun nanti…"

Karen tersenyum puas sebelum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan—Ia harus membuat daftar para Putri dan para undangan kerajaan lain yang akan ia undang besok meninggalkan Phillip dan Jack langsung terkulai lemas dengan roh mereka kini dipastikan sedang melayang-layang keluar setelah siksaan maut yang mereka dapatkan beberapa saat yang lain. Siapa yang menduga meskipun sudah 19 tahun menjadi Ratu—kemampuan Dewi Pertempuran Karen von Hyrule masih belum berkurang sampai saat ini, kasihan nasib kalian Phillip dan Jack ckckckck…

~Late in Night~

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"RAJA!" seru salah seorang Pengawal berlari menghadap sang Raja yaitu Jack yang saat ini masih setengah sadar ditemani oleh Karen, keduanya masih mengenakan pakaian tidur

"Hoammh—Ada apa malam-malam begini…" ucap Jack melindur sambil menggosok-gosok matanya

Sementara Karen menatap kearah sang Pengawal "Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada penyusup di dalam Istana atau ada pemberontakan dari Kerajaan lain?" tanyanya

"B—Bukan Ratu, Hamba ingin mengatakan bahwa Pangeran Phillip melarikan diri dari Istana…" ucap sang Pengawal sambil menyerahkan gulungan surat kepada Karen "Hamba menemukannya di Kamar Pangeran saat memeriksa, sepertinya pedang dan juga pakaian perang sudah ia kemasi sebelum melarikan diri dan dugaan hamba, Pangeran sudah mengambil kudanya di Istal Istana…"

"Jack!" seru Karen menggoncangkan tubuh Jack—disituasi seperti ini Jack harus disadarkan agar bisa berpikir dengan jrnih menanggapi semua masalah yang terjadi "Phillip melarikan diri! Mungkin dia melarikan diri karena tidak mau dijodohkan! Bagaimana ini!"

Jack tertegun sejenak memproses apa yang terjadi sebelum kemudian—Ia bersorak bahagia "YES! Kalau begitu kesepakatan keliling Dunia setelah pensiun batal!—Anakku memang benar-benar hebat—!" ucapnya sambil manggut-manggut sebelum kemudian tersadar "T—Tunggu, Phillip melarikan diri?"

"B—Benar Tuanku Raja, Pangeran sudah menghilang mungkin sudah 3 jam yang lalu.." sahut sang pengawal memberitakan

"Bagaimana ini—Dasar Phillip!" gerutu Karen sebelum kemudian membuka gulungan kertas yang diterimanya

_**Ayah, Ibu…**_

_**Mungkin saat ini aku sudah tidak ada di Istana lagi…**_

_**Kepergianku bukan semata untuk melarikan diri dari Perjodohan paksa yang Ibu rencanakan ataupun menyelamatkan Ayah yang terpaksa akan membawa Ibu keliling Dunia setelah pensiun nanti.**_

_**Aku ingin menjelajahi tempat baru dan berkelana seorang diri—Istana pasti akan selalu aman tanpa ada apapun untuk dilakukan, Jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kalian mengkhawatirkanku…**_

_**Phillip von Hyrule**_

"Hmmm—!"

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bergumam SUAMI-ku!" seru Karen "Kerahkan seluruh pengawal! Armada angkatan darat maupun laut! Untuk menemukan—!" ucapan Karen terputus

"Tidak apa, Karen…" sahut Jack menanggapi sebelum kemudian memandang sang Pengawal "Ini bukan masalah serius, aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini dan mengatakan bahwa Pangeran sedang ditugaskan di Kerajaan lain.."

"B—Baik, Yang Mulia.." sahut snag pengawal sebelum kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Jack dan Karen

Karen melirik Jack "Tapi Jack—Phillip ada di luar sana! Dan disana sangat berbahaya! Kau mau terjadi sesuatu dengan Putra kita! Hey!"

"Yah—Kalau itu sudah keputusannya meninggalkan Istana kita bisa berbuat apa Karen untuk mencegahnya, lagipula Phillip sudah dewasa dan sudah sewajarnya ia mandiri…" sahut Jack smabil tersenyum puas sebelum kemudian "…Lagipula, mungkin saja Phillip bisa bertemu dengan Putri-Putri Kerajaan yang ia singgahi nanti dan menjadi calon menantu kita…"

Karen menghela napas "Ha—Ah! Aku tidak percaya Phillip akan nekat begitu saja meninggalkan Istana—anak itu benar-benar sulit dipercaya…" gumam Karen

"Hoaammhh—Sebaiknya kita kembali tidur lagi…" ucap Jack melangkah kembali memasuki Kamar diikuti Karen dibelakangnya

~On The Boat~

Seorang anak muda dengan rambut coklat mengenakan jubah berwarna _cream_ kini tengah menuntun kuda putih yang begitu gagah dan elegannya memasuki sebuah Kapal kecil bersama dengan para Pedagang yang biasanya akan berpergian menuju Kerajaan di Benua lain. Wajahnya tertutup oleh poni coklatnya dan kepalanya masih tersembunyi dengan aman dibawah tudung jubahnya, tangannya sibuk membelai pelan kuda putih miliknya sambil memandangi perlahan tapi pasti Kapal mulai bergerak meninggalkan daratan—meninggalkan Kerajaan Hyrule yang besar dan Berjaya di depan mereka.

"…Mulai hari ini, hanya ada kau dan aku Fladimire…" ucapnya sambil membelai sayang sang kuda yang mendengus pelan menikmati sentuhan sang pemilik menyanyanginya "Kita akan berpetualang berdua…" tambahnya tersenyum puas

Selamat tinggal, Ayah-Ibu dan juga Kerajaan Hyrule…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Yesterday I am The Prince, Now?**

* * *

Setelah Kapal mendarat, Phillip beserta rombongan lainnya langsung menuruni kapal—Kini Ia melangkahkan kakinya di pelabuhan kecil yang terletak dekat dengan sebuah kota di depannya, Phillip menuntun Fladimire berjalan memasuki Kota tersebut dimana ia melihat beberapa Toko dan juga pedangan yang membuka dagangannya di sekitar jalanan yang dilewati begitu banyak orang, para bangsawan yang mengenakan pakaian yang sangat modis juga para putri mereka yang melangkah dengan anggunnya melewati orang-orang golongan rendah di sekitar mereka tentunya ekspresi yang angkuh tetap terukir di wajah mereka. Merasa diri mereka memiliki tingkatan lebih tinggi dari semua orang yang ada disini…

Phillip hanya bisa tertawa pelan begitu ia melewati salah seorang pria bangsawan yang berkumis lebat dengan postur tubuh yang pendek itu membawa tongkat, hampir saja ia tertawa lepas dan akan segera melontarkan kata-kata frontal di depan bangsawan pendek-sok-keren itu, tapi tentunya ia tidak mau menimbulkan masalah di tempat seperti ini kan?

**Kruyuuukkk**

Bunyi yang nyaring keluar begitu saja dari perut Phillip yang kelaparan, bagaikan bisa merasakan apa yang Phillip rasakan saat itu Fladimire hanya bisa mendengus pelan sambil menghentakan pelan kakinya ke tanah.

"…Ugh—Iya, Aku tahu itu Flad…" sahut Phillip sambil memutar bola mata malas "…Kau juga lapar kan… Sebaiknya kita cari makanan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan…" tambah Phillip lagi sambil menuntun kudanya mencari-cari kedai atau toko makanan apapun yang dapat ia temui.

Langkah Phillip terhenti begitu melihat sebuah Toko di pojok jalan terpencil dari Toko-Toko yang lainnya, Toko yang terlihat sepi dan sama sekali tidak memiliki pembeli yang mengerumuni Toko tersebut seperti apa yang ada di tempat lain, disana terlihat seorang Nenek tua yang duduk sambil membersihkan sekeranjang Persik di pangkuannya—Phillip langsung menghampiri Toko yang sepi tersebut.

"Permisi, Nek…" ucap Phillip sopan kepada sang Nenek yang hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum ramah

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Nak?" tanyanya pelan sambil meletakan keranjang buah persik itu di atas meja kayu tua disamping tempat ia duduk

Phillip hanya memandang Toko Nenek tersebut yang dipenuhi dengan buah-buah yang segar dan kelihatan sangat enak untuk dimakan—Hey, dia tidak butuh makanan mahal hanya untuk mengenyangkan perutnya kan? Lagipula siapa yang butuh makanan mahal dengan lemak yang tinggi sementara kau bisa memakan buah-buahan yang lezat dan bergizi…

"Ah—Aku hanya ingin membeli beberapa buah untuk persediaan makanan nanti…" sahut Phillip menjawab sebelum kemudian Fladimire meringkik pelan berusaha mengingatkan Phillip akan sesuatu yang ia ucapkan "Err… dan beberapa wortel atau apel untuk kuda-ku itu…" tambah Phillip disertai oleh anggukan dari Fladimire

"Oh—Apa kau seorang pengembara?" Tanya si Nenek memandangi Phillip sebelum kemudian menambahkan "Tentu saja, Aku punya buah-buah segar yang pastinya cocok untuk dimakan selama perjalanan nanti dan beberapa wortel segar yang baru dipetik untuk kudamu itu…"

Nenek itu memberikan beberapa wortel yang besar dan juga sangat segar kepada Fladimire dan menyimpannya beberapa di dalam kantung sementara Phillip mengambil beberapa Apel dari dalam keranjang kemudian memakannya—rasanya enak dan gurih, bahkan lebih gurih daripada yang ada di Hyrule…Phillip menggigit apelnya dengan tenang sementara Fladimire malah hampir menghabiskan 2 full wortel yang disediakan sang Nenek untuknya—sepertinya kuda miliknya itu begitu kelaparan atau begitu menyukai wortel yang diberikan si Nenek kepadanya.

"Bagaimana rasa Apel itu, Nak? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya si Nenek kepada Phillip yang masih menikmati apel di tangannya

Phillip hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis "Rasanya begitu gurih dan beda dengan Apel yang pernah aku rasakan di tempatku…" sahut Phillip "Tapi kenapa Toko Nenek sepi seperti ini padahal buah-buahan disini terlihat lebih segar dan enak…"

Nenek itu hanya menggeleng pelan "Entahlah, Tapi Nenek sudah terbiasa—Mungkin karena tempat ini terpencil sehingga jarang sekali ada yang melihat Toko Nenek disini dan juga banyaknya para pembeli yang lebih tertarik membeli buah di tempat lain selain di Toko Nenek ini…" jawab si Nenek

Phillip hanya mengangguk mengerti, memang benar tempat ini terpencil—seharusnya Nenek ini membangun tempat lain yang jauh lebih leluasa bagi para pembeli untuk membeli dan melihat dagangannya, sayang sekali kan kalau buah-buahan segar seperti ini harus terbuang dan membusuk karena tidak ada pembeli yang mengunjungi Toko.

"…Hemm, Apa Nenek tahu Kota apa ini?" Tanya Phillip

"Ini adalah Kota Einburn—sebelah Tenggara Kerajaan Lisbeth…" jawab sang Nenek

"Kerajaan Lisbeth?—hemm sepertinya pernah dengar…" gumam Phillip sambil bertopang dagu "Kerajaan Lisbeth yang memiliki pasukan kuda terkuat disepanjang Kerajaan lainnya dan memiliki perawatan kuda nomor satu diantara Kerajaan yang lain, Apa aku benar?" tambah Phillip

Sang Nenek tertawa pelan "Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang Kerajaan Lisbeth, Anak muda—sebenarnya kau berasal darimana?" Tanya sang Nenek

"Hahaha—sudah pasti tahu kan, Nek… Mana mungkin seorang sepertiku—maksudku—mana mungkin aku tidak tahu Kerajaan terkenal sepert Kerajaan Lisbeth…" sahut Phillip bangga hampir saja berceloteh dan membuat identitasnya terbongkar, Phillip langsung meraih sesuatu dari kantongnya dan memberikan sesuatu tersebut ketangan sang Nenek "Ini untuk bayaran Buah Nenek yang lezat itu—Terima kasih banyak, Nek…" ucap Phillip sebelum kemudian meraih kantung makanan miliknya dan langsung menaiki Fladimire

Sang Nenek memandangi sesuatu yang digenggamnya itu sebelum kemudian menatap tidak percaya apa yang ada di tangannya—Ia langsung melangkah berdiri berusaha mencari sosok Phillip berusaha memanggilnya tetapi Phillip sudah melaju cukup jauh dengan Fladimire meninggalkan sang Nenek yang masih berdiri termangu sambil menatap tiga keping koin emas ditangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bagi para pedagang koin emas adalah koin yang bernilai sangat tinggi. Satu keping koin saja dapat membeli 5 ekor sapi sekaligus, tetapi ini—yang berada di tangan Nenek itu bukan keping emas biasa melainkan Koin emas Hyrule. Semua orang apalagi para Pedagang tahu, Koin emas Hyrule lebih memilik daya yang sangat tinggi—karena mata uang Kerajaan Hyrule ini sudah diakui dan ditetapkan sebagai mata uang yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh para anggota aliansi Negara saja, satu keping koin perunggu Hyrule setara dengan satu keping koin emas biasa, satu keping koin perak Hyrule dapat membeli 10 ekor sapi, 5 ekor domba dan 3 rumah sekaligus sedangkan 1 keping koin emas Hyrule dapat membeli 20 ekor sapi, 30 ekor ayam dan 15 ekor domba serta 10 rumah sekaligus! Nenek itu hanya termangu diam memikirkan siapa sebenarnya Pemuda barusan?

Phillip menunggangi kudanya menuju ke alun-alun Kota Herlin—kalau tidak salah itu yang ditulis di gerbang Kota tadi, Kota Herlin terletak di sebelah Tenggara Kota Einburn yang termasuk Kota yang sangat berdekatan dengan Kerajaan Lisbeth. Tapi sebelum Phillip bisa melanjutkan langkahnya kembali—Para pengawal Istana kini sudah menghampiri dirinya dengan menunggangi kuda, O—Ow, Apa dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap salah?

"Berhenti, Orang asing!" ucapnya dengan nada tegas kepada Phillip

"Err—Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa…" ucap Phillip sambil mengangkat tangannya, ia tidak ingin melawan karena hanya akan menguras tenaganya saja—lebih baik ia menuruti ucapan Pengawal-Pengawal ini

Pengawal yang lainnya mengitari Phillip sebelum kemudian "Turun dari kudamu sekarang, Kau adalah orang asing dan berani-beraninya kau menginjakkan kaki di wilayah Kerajaan Lisbeth ini…" ucapnya

Phillip hanya menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian melompat turun dari kudanya, terlihat Fladimire hanya menatap tajam kuda-kuda yang ditunggangi kedua pengawal tersebut seperti ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan tinggal diam kalau salah satu dari mereka berani berbuat hal kepada majikannya.

Kedua pengawal tersebut juga menuruni kudanya kemudian menarik tangan Phillip untuk mengikuti mereka dan mencegahnya untuk melarikan diri, Phillip sama sekali tidak melawan saat dirinya ditarik secara paksa menuju halaman depan Istana beda hal dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Fladimire—_royale_ Kuda Hyrule yang satu itu sudah memandang tajam kedua pengawal yang sudah berani menyentuh tangan majikannya, mereka berani sekali, meskipun begitu Fladimire tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia tidak mau membuat Phillip semakin jatuh dalam masalah kalau ia menyerang kedua pengawal itu.

Phillip dituntun memasuki kedalam Istana semetara Fladimire menunggu di luar tidak diperbolehkan untuk memasuki Istana—Phillip hanya memandangi sekitar Istana, lumayan mewah dan terdekorasi dengan rapi.

"Paduka Raja…" ucap salah satu pengawal di sampingnya sementara salah satu pengawal memaksa Phillip untuk berlutut diatas karpet putih yang menutupi lantai—kalau saja Pengawal itu tahu siapa Phillip sebenarnya pasti mereka sudah dihukum gantung karena sudah menghina Pangeran pewaris Kerajaan Hyrule.

Phillip mengadahkan wajahnya melihat sosok Raja yang kini duduk diatas singgasananya dengan didampingi seorang gadis cantik berpakaian manis memiliki rambut coklat keriting sepunggung dengan mata coklat yang menatap sosok Phillip, Gadis itu melangkah maju dengan gaya yag sangat angkuh memandangi Phillip sambil menaikan alis.

"…Siapa dia" ucap gadis itu dengan nada sinis "Kenapa kalian membawa orang ini kedalam Istana…"

"Dia orang asing yang sudah berani menginjak kaki di wilayah sekitar Kerajaan Putri—dia terlihat sangat mencurigakan dan mungkin adalah mata-mata dari Kerajaan Gurtband…" sahut salah seorang pengawal menjelaskan

Phillip dengan instan langsung membuka mulut berbicara tanpa takut apapun—Hey, dia kan tidak salah disini "Asal kalian tahu saja, aku bukan mata-mata dari Kerajaan apapun itu… Lagipula aku tidak ingat berjalan di alun-alun Kota itu melanggar peraturan Istana…"

"Diam! Kau berlaku tidak sopan di depan Putri!" ucap salah satu Pengawal sambil menundukkan kepala Phillip dengan paksa memandangi lantai

Terlihat Putri itu mengangkat tangannya dan dengan segera pengawal tersebut melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Phillip, sang Putri kemudian memandangi kedua pengawal miliknya itu "Kalau dia memang bukan penyusup seperti yang dia katakan, lebih baik kita periksa setiap barang bawaannya…" ucapnya

Kedua pengawal itu mengangguk sebelum kemudian menyerahkan kantung bawaan Phillip kehadapan sang Putri, Phillip hanya melihat dengan santai saja ketika kedua pengawal itu membuka barang bawaan yang ia bawa… Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan kan? Tapi itu semua berubah ketika…

**Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang!**

Suara koin-koin yang tiba-tiba berjatuhan dari sebuah kantung berwarna hitam yang dibawa oleh Phillip membuat baik Sang Putrid an para pengawal itu tercengang—Phillip hanya menaikan alis heran, memangnya apa ada yang salah dengan uang yang ia bawa dari Istana sebelum kabur?

"I—Ini… Koin Hyrule…" ucap salah satu pengawal memberikan satu keping koin kepada Putri itu untuk diselidiki

Putri itu melihat koin tersebut sebelum memandangi Phillip yang masih mengenakan tudungnya menyembunyikan wajahnya secara keseluruhan, "Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" ucapnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Phillip sebelum kemudian menarik tudung kepala yang digunakan Phillip

**Sratt!**

Rambut coklat yang tertata rapi dengan tatapan mata Coklat yang begitu memukau memandangi wajah Sang Putri yang ada di depannya memandaginya dengan tatapan observatif—Apa dia tahu siapa dirinya?

"Kau…—" ucap Putri itu sambil menunjuk wajah Phillip

"Err…" Phillip menelan ludah, mungkin dugaannya benar kalau putrid itu mengetahui siapa dirinya

"…Kau seorang Pencuri!" ucapnya dengan nada yang pedas—sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Phillip memperlihatkan koin emas di depan wajahnya "Ini adalah bukti—Kau sudah mencuri mata uang paling berharaga seluruh anggota aliansi Kerajaan…"

"T—Tunggu, Aku tidak mencuri!" protes Phillip—lagipula koin itu adalah koin yang ada di kantongnya di Istana.

"Seorang Pencuri memang cerdik menutupi perbuatannya…" ucap Sang Putri "Kalau kau bukan seorang pencuri, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan koin emas mahal ini…"

Phillip memutar bola matanya "Tentu saja karena aku dating dari Hyrule kan? Kalau tidak mana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan koin emas itu—"

"Pembohong! Koin Emas ini tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh Rakyat biasa… Hanya Golongan para Bangsawan dan Keturunan Raja yang memiliki koin ini…"

Phillip hanya mengerjapkan matanya—memangnya iya,ya?—Mungkin ini Karma yang pantas untuknya karena sudah membolos pelajaran kewarganegaraan dulu sehingga ia tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi di sekitar lingkungan Kerajaan. Mungkin dia harus mengarang sesuatu agar Putri yang sombong ini tidak menjatuhkan hukuman penjara seumur hidup padanya—bisa gawat nanti kalau ia harus menghabiskan sisa hidup di penjara.

"Aku tidak berbohong… Kalau Putri memang tidak percaya, koin itu sendiri diberikan oleh **Raja Jack von Hyrule**dan Pangeran **Phillip von Hyrule** juga memberikan beberapa kepadaku karena aku sudah bekerja mengurus kuda-kuda di Istal Istana Hyrule…" sahut Phillip ngasal sambil membawa-bawa nama dirinya dan juga Ayahnya ditambah dengan berbohong dirinya adalah seorang perawat Kuda di Istal Istana

Putri itu tampak memandangi Phillip

"Kau bilang Pangeran Phillip memberikannya padamu…"

Phillip mengangguk mantap—sangat yakin dengan kebohongan yang ia ceritakan—Sepertinya Putri ini sudah jatuh kedalam ucapannya, tapi kenapa mendadak wajah putrid sombong itu berubah? Ditambah lagi ia merasa ia pernah bertemu dengan Putri ini disuatu tempat, "Benar—sebelum memutuskan untuk mengembara mereka memberikan Koin itu padaku sebagai bekal di perjalanan…"

"Hohohoho… Wajahmu jadi memerah saat mendengar nama Pangeran Phillip, Georgia…" ucap sang Raja tertawa pelan

Putri itu memandang Raja sambil mendengus kesal dan menghentakan kakinya "Ayah! Wajahku tidak memerah! Lihat—Lihat… terlihat normal-normal saja…" keluhnya sebelum kemudian memandangi Phillip "Kalau kau memang benar dari Hyrule dan Pangeran memberikanmu koin-koin ini, pasti kau orang yang sangat berjasa di Kerajaan Hyrule… Siapa Namamu…"

Phillip langsung melakukan kalkulasi kilat dan dengan bangga langsung menjawab "Anda bisa memanggil saya Elrick si Penjaga Kuda dari Hyrule…" entah kenapa ia bisa mengatakan nama yang aneh-aneh di depan sang Putrid an Raja yang kini hanya menatap pengembara misterius yang mengaku sebagai Penjaga kuda itu di hadapan mereka.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; Elrick The HorseKeeper**

* * *

"Elrick—Si penjaga Kuda… Huh, nama aneh apa itu…" sahut Georgia merendahkan

Phillip hanya bisa berdeham saja mendengar tanggapan sang Putri karena sejujurnya dia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan nama tersebut disaat pertama, yah apa daya karena kini nasi sudah menjadi bubur—Maka dengan bangganya Phillip meneruskan "Yah, seperti yang anda lihat Putri, mungkin nama ini terkesan aneh—tapi jangan meragukan kemampuan seorang penjaga kuda yang sudah mengabdi turun temurun di kerajaan Hyrule ini. Kalau tidak ada saya, siapa juga yang mengurusi kuda kesayang Pangeran dari poni kecil yang tidak berdaya menjadi gagah seperti sekarang…"

"Hoho—Kerajaan Hyrule memang selalu membanggakan rupanya…" ucap Grady menganggukan kepalanya

"Huh—Aku tidak percaya lagipula wajahmu itu masih terlihat meragukan, memangnya kau ini benar-benar penjaga kuda atau penjaga kuda gadungan…" uji Georgia

Phillip hanya miris di dalam hati, susah juga meyakinkan seorang putri yang keras kepala ini. Tapi tentunya Phillip harus bisa membuat Raja dan Putri itu percaya padanya dan membiarkannya pergi untuk kembali melanjutkan petualangannya. "Putri—Kami dari kota Hyrule sama sekali tidak pernah berbohong, apalagi tentang identitas kami. Untuk apa aku mengatakan kata-kata kebohongan yang merupakan pelanggaran bagia aturan Negara, kalau putrid tidak percaya putri bisa mengetes kemampuanku—!"

"Baiklah! Kebetulan kami sedang kekurangan penjaga kuda di lapangan kerja Istana…" sahut Georgia memotong dengan senyuman kemenangan "Semua koin emasmu akan disita di Istana sampai kau bisa membuktikan kau memang pengurus kuda kerajaan Hyrule yang terpercaya itu selama 2 minggu…"

Phillip hanya bisa tercengang—2 MINGGU! Demi Tuhan! Dasar bego! Kenapa juga dia harus mengatakan ucapan seperti tadi! Sekarang bukannya masalahnya selesai justru datang lagi masalah yang lain. "2 Minggu putri? Waktu itu terdengar cukup singkat—!"

"Oh—Bagaimana kalau 2 bulan?" ucap Georgia menambahkan dan kini Phillip tidak tahu harus berkata apa kecuali ingin menghantam kepalanya di tembok yang keras karena ucapannya yang terlalu PD dahsyat di depan sang Putri Georgia "Baiklah—Sudah diputuskan kau akan bekerja selama 2 Bulan untuk Istana…" tambahnya memulai

Kini Phillip harus menerima nasibnya menjadi Penjaga Kuda DADAKAN karena mulutnya yang selalu ceplas-ceplos saja itu—makanya kalau mau ngomong disaring dulu Phill, biar kagak kena sialnya tuh…

"Tuan—Putri, Lapor ada kuda yang mengamuk di pintu depan Istana…" lapor sang Pengawal

Georgia memandangi pengawal tersebut "Mengamuk? Kenapa bisa? Kenapa tidak memanggil penjinak kuda Istana?" ucapnya

"Kami sudah melakukannya—tapi sepertinya Kuda tersebut tidak mau menurut dan tetap mengamuk dan tidak bisa tenang…" lapor sang Pengawal

Merasa mengetahui sesuatu, Phillip langsung bersuara "Apa kuda tersebut berwarna putih?" ucapnya menanyakan

"Y—Ya, Kuda yang sangat agresif sekali…" sahut sang Pengawal menjawab

"Kalian tidak bisa menenangkan sebarangan begitu saja, Kalian malah membuatnya semakin mengamuk…" sahut Phillip langsung berlarian keluar

"Hei, Kau!" seru Georgia berlari mengejar Phillip yang dikiranya berniat kabur

Phillip berlarian keluar Istana hanya mendapati kini beberapa pengawal tengah bergulat untuk menenangkan kuda putih besar yang tengah mengamuk itu, ia mengangkat kakinya dan menendang siapa yang menghalangi di depannya, mulutnya kini tengah terikat oleh tali yang sepertinya dipasanga secara paksa oleh para pengawal untuk memaksanya diam, tetapi dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa kuda tersebut dapat melawan pemaksaan yang dilakukan para pengawal yang mengelilinginya. Ia meringkik dengan ganasnya tidak mempedulikan siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Kuda tersebut meringkik dan mendengus murka kepada para pengawal yang masih saja menghalangi dirinya.

"Hentikan! Kalian malah membuatnya semakin mengamuk!" seru Phillip kepada para pengawal tersebut berusaha mengikat kaki kuda malang tersebut secara paksa

"Kau itu tahu apa! Jangan ikut campur kalau kau tidak mau terluka bocah!" seru pengawal tersebut mendorong Phillip kebelakang

Phillip hanya menghela napas tapi tidak berniat untuk menyerah begitu saja sampai pada akhirnya putri Georgia berbicara disampingnya "Kau itu ingin mati, ya… menangani kuda yang mengamuk itu adalah tugas para pengawal dan penjinak kuda…" sahutnya "Kau mau dirimu di injak kuda besar tersebut…" tambahnya

Phillip membersihkan bajunya sebelum kemudian melangkah ke depan tidak menghiraukan ucapan sang putri, kini para pengawal yang sudah kehabisan akal harus menerima serengan dari kuda mengamuk tersebut—kuda tersebut kini tampak ingin menyerang Phillip di depannya.

"Elrick! Menyingkir dari situ!" seru Putri Georgia kepada Phillip ketika kuda tersebut hampir mendekati dan menyerang sosok Phillip

Phillip tetap berdiri di tempat ia berada tidak mempedulikan ucapan Putri Georgia, Ia merentangkan salah satu tangannya sebelum kemudian menjentikan jarinya—Kuda yang semulanya meringkik dengan ganasnya itu kini mendadak sedikit tenang mendengar alunan jentikan jari yang dilakukan oleh Phillip. Kuda tersebut memandangi Phillip yang ada di hadapannya sebelum kemudian menghampirinya dengan langkah yang elegant dan perlahan mengendus-endus dirinya seakan ingin memastikan sesuatu. Phillip hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengelus pelan kuda tersebut dan bergumam di telinganya

"Hey—Semuanya baik-baik saja disini, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi Flad…" ucap Phillip membelai kuda tersebut dengan kasih sayang

Semua pengawal memandangi pemuda aneh tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia bisa menenangkan kuda agresif itu hanya dengan jentikan jarinya saja—siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini?

"…Kau—Darimana kau bisa melakukan semua ini?" tanya Putri Georgia pada akhirnya membuka mulut

"Err… Bakat alamiah seorang penjaga kuda Hyrule…" ucap Phillip sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Kami sudah terlahir hidup dengan para kuda di kandang kerajaan…" tambahnya lagi kali ini Fladimire yang sudah sepenuhnya tenang hanya mengendus-endus Phillip berusaha memastikan dia baik-baik saja selama di dalam tadi

Georgia memandangi Kuda putih besar tersebut seakan teringat sesuatu, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat Kuda putih itu sebelumnya…" gumamnya kemudian memandang Phillip "Well—Elrick, kau membuktikan kalau kau memang seorang penjaga kuda…"

"Benarkah!" ucap Phillip dengan berkilat kesenangan, mungkin kini sang Putri akan membebaskannya

"Tapi aku hanya akan mengurangi kontrakmu menjadi 2 minggu—!" sahutnya lagi "Karena sudah kubilang, kami kekurangan penjaga Kuda…"

Phillip menghela napas meskipun seharusnya ia harus bersyukur hukumannya dikurangi dari 2 bulan menjadi 2 minggu—tapi tetap saja kan dia harus menjadi penjaga kuda?

**~Prince Phillip Adventure~**

"Nah, mulai sekarang ini adalah tempatmu bekerja…" ucap sang Pengawal yang mengantarkan Phillip ke sebuah Istal mewah yang terletak di tenggara Istana, terlihat ladang rumput yang luas menghampar di depan Istal yang kini dipenuhi oleh para kuda yang sedang merumput atau berlarian kesana kemari dengan lincah dan elegannya. Di depan ladang tersebut terdapat sebuah kandang yang cukup besar untuk menampung kuda-kuda yang jumblahnya hampir ratusan tersebut—terlihat para pekerja sedang mengangkut jerami kedalam kandang dan beberapa diantaranya membersihkan kandang agar terlihat nyaman ditinggali oleh para kuda Istana juga ada para penjaga yang sedang sibuk membersihkan kuda-kuda tersebut agar mereka terlihat bersih dan terlihat begitu gagah.

Phillip memandangi sekelilingnya dengan tangannya yang masih memegang tali kekang Fladimire, Ia menelan ludah sambil memikirkan kalau sudah tidak ada lagi jalan keluar dari tempat ini—ditambah lagi memikirkan bahwa mulai saat ini ia akan berpindah profesi menjadi penjaga kuda Istana membuatnya kalang kabut. Masalahnya adalah…

**IA TIDAK TAHU APA TUGAS PENJAGA KUDA SEBENARNYA!**

Selain menjaga kuda agar tetap sehat dan yang lainnya Phillip sama sekali tidak tahu apa tugas penjaga kuda secara keseluruhan karena ia terlalu malas untuk memperhatikan pekerjaan para penjaga kuda itu di Istana sebelumnya—yang ia lakukan di Istana saat di Istal waktu usianya 5 tahun adalah…

* * *

**FlashBack**

"Heh Jadi ini tempat para kuda ya…" gumam Pangeran Phillip kecil yang berusia 5 tahun mengendap-endap memasuki Kandang kuda di Istal bagian Timur Istana "Whoa—Luas juga ternyataa…" tambahnya berdecak kagum berjalan kesana kemari sebelum akhirnya ia melihat seseorang penjaga kuda yang tampak sedang meletakan rerumputan segar kedalam tempat makan kuda

Phillip memperhatikan dengan seksama pekerjaan penjaga kuda tersebut sebelum kemudian penjaga kuda tersebut pergi meninggalkan kandang ke tempat lain entah kemana itu, merasa aman sang Pangeran keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hoh… Masih ada banyak tempat yang kosong—Hehehe mungkin aku bisa membantu sedikit…" gumam Phillip sambil bertopang dagu dengan senyuman mengembang kemudian mulai mengambil beberapa rumput dan menaruhnya di tempat makan para kuda-kuda tersebut "Memangnya apa enaknya rumput… Rasanya pahit sama seperti sayuran—ugh, Lili cerewet itu bilang sayuran itu enak…" gerutu Phillip menghentakan kakinya

Kalau sayuran itu pahit berarti harus dibuat manis suapaya enak dimakan kan?

Mendapatkan ide brilliant, Phillip langsung berlarian keluar kandang menuju dapur Istana hanya untuk mengambil satu toples penuh berisi gula-gula cair yang biasanya akan dibuat manisan oleh para koki Istana. Dengan tampang polosnya, Phillip mencampurkan cairan gula tersebut kedalam rumput di tempat makan para kuda dengan tujuan para kuda akan menyukai rerumputan yang manis hasil racikannya ini. Tapi satu kesalahan fatal yang di lakukan Phillip, bukannya menyukai rerumputan gula tersebut para kuda yang memakannya langsung mendadak gila! Gila dalam arti tingkah laku mereka semakin tidak terkontrol dengan berlari kesana kemari layaknya kuda liar dan bahkan sapai menerobos pagar Istana keluar kota! Sungguh bencana yang menimpa Hyrule sampai-sampai Karen sang Ibu tidak habis pikir siapa pekerja bodoh yang mencampur rerumputan denga gula-gula cair membuat kuda-kuda jadi lepas kendali. Jack sang Ayah hanya bisa tercengir biasa sat mendengar komentar para menteri dalam rapat dan tentunya Dalang dari semua bencana itu hanya bisa duduk diam di ruangan bermain dengan tampang polos tidak tahu apa-apa.

**Flashback Off**

* * *

Untungnya tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu semua mara bencana dahsyat itu berasal karena ulahnya—kalau Ibunya tahu mungkin saat ini nyawanya sudah melayang jauh ke alam sana.

"Jadi kau si Penjaga Kuda baru itu, ya…" ucap salah seorang pemuda menghampiri Phillip yang baru saja memasuki Kandang "Kenalkan namaku Jean—namamu?" tanyanya

"Err… Elrick…" jawab Phillip mengulur tangannya dan berjabat tangan dengan pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut hita tersebut

Jean memandangi Phillip dengan tatapan kagum entah apa maksudnya itu kemudian pandnagannya teralihkan kearah Fladimire yang berada di samping Phillip, "Kudamu cantik juga—!" ucap Jean mengulurkan tangannya berusaha membelai kuda putih tersebut tapi Fladimire langsung meringkik tidak suka sambil menghentakan kakinya ke tanah berusaha memperingati Jean "Err… dan sedikit…"

"Tenang saja, dia hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang baru ia kenal…" sahut Phillip sambil tertawa ringan menepuk punggung Fladimire "Nanti juga dia akan terbiasa tapi harus kuberitahu kau untuk tidak mengganggunya soalnya dia itu kuda yang sensitive…" celoteh Phillip

"Oh… Ya, aku lupa—Ini suatu kehormatan bisa menerima pekerja baru yang merupakan penjaga kuda Kerajaan Hyrule yang terkenal itu…" ucap Jean "Mungkin dengan begini Kerajaan bisa belajar hal baru dari penjaga terpecaya Kerajaan Hyrule…" tambah Jean

Phillip langsung menggaruk kepalanya grogi, belajar tentang pemeliharaan kuda darinya? Hemm apa mungkin ia harus membuat metode mencampurkan rumput dengan gula cair untuk membuat kekuatan kuda semakin bertambah ya?

Fladimire dilepaskan ke ladang rumput dimana para kuda lainnya sedang merumput dan berjalan kesana kemari sementara Phillip dan Jean mulai melakukan tugas mereka. Jean sibuk mengangkut rerumputan kedalam kandang untuk seterusnya di letakan di tempat makan para kuda—dilain pihak Phillip yang tadinya hendak membantu Jean mengangkut rerumputan itu kedalam kandang malah mendapat pekerjaan lain dari sang pengawas kandang.

"Hei, kau penjaga disana…" ucap sang pengawas menunjuk Phillip "Kemari…" perintahnya

Phillip hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian menghampiri sang pengawas tersebut—Ia harus bersikap sedikit sopan didepan orang ini kalau ia tidak mau mendapat masalah lagi, "Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Phillip

Sang pengawas itu memberikan gulungan surat dengan cap Kerajaan tertera disana, Phillip meraih gulungan tersebut sambil menaikan alis heran. Sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan apa yang menjadi isi gulungan tersebut sang pengawas sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Berikan gulungan tersebut pada penjaga kuda baru yang berasal dari Kerajaan Hyrule itu…" ucapnya mengawali sebelum kemudian menambahkan "Tuan Putri yang memerintahkan semua ini, jadi kalau dia memprotes segera laporkan padaku mengerti!"

Phillip hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil mengangguk pelan, Penjaga itu tidak tahu kalau orang yang dimaksud Tuan Putri adalah dirinya sendiri—Lagipula apa isi gulungan aneh ini dan kenapa ia tidak boleh menolak apa yang dituliskan di gulungan ini? Setelah Sang Pengawas pergi, Phillip segera membuka gulungan kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya…

**INI ADALAH TANTANGANMU PENJAGA KUDA HYRULE**

**Memenangkan Kejuaraan Kuda yang diadakan 5 hari yang akan datang**

**KALAU KAU BERANI MENOLAK—MAKA KAU AKAN MERASAKAN SENDIRI AKIBATNYA…**

Phillip langsung membuka mulutnya tercengang membaca gulungan surat yang berisi tantangan Sang Putri terhadapnya—sebenarnya apa itu Turnamen Kuda? Dan apa maksudnya dia harus memenangkan Kejuaraan tersebut? Kalau dipikir lagi mana mungkin ia bisa mengikuti semacam kejuaraan seperti itu mengingat bagaimana sifat kudanya yang terlalu berharkat derajat tinggi itu. Mana mungkin Fladimire mau diikutsertakan kedalam kontes seperti itu, bahkan ikut kontes Kuda tercantik di Hyrule saja dia ogah sampai-sampai ia berusaha menendang para Juri yang sudah ketakutan itu, Ini menyusahkan…

"Elrick—Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jean menghampiri

Phillip menoleh kearah Jean "Kau datang disaat yang tepat, Jean—Kau tahu Kejuaraan Kuda yang diadakan 5 hari lagi itu?" tanya Phillip

Jean mengangguk mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Phillip, "Maksudmu Kejuaraan kuda yang diadakan Kerajaan setiap 1 Musim sekali itu? Memangnya ada apa? Kau berminat untuk ikut?" tanyanya

Phillip menggaruk rambutnya "Well—Sepertinya aku ingin mencobanya sedikit…" ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan gulungan kertas yang ia terima dibalik saku celananya

"…Percuma saja kau mau mengikuti Kejuaraan itu, El…" sahut Jean memulai sebelum kemudia melanjutkan menyadari Phillip menatapnya dengan heran tidak mengerti apa maksud pernyataannya "Karena setiap tahun pastinya perwakilan Istal bagian Tenggara yang akan memenangkan pertandingan, Tidak ada harapan mengalahkan Juara 19 kali berturut-turut itu…"

"Jadi maksudmu mereka jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan perwakilan lainnya?" tanya Phillip sedikit merasa tertarik dengan subjek yang sedang dibahas saat ini

"Yupe, bisa dibilang begitu—bahkan banyak yang merasa percuma saja mencoba mengalahkan lawan seperti mereka kalau sudah tahu apa hasilnya… Mereka akan menang dan diumumkan sebagai Istal terbaik Istana dan mendapat berbagai penghormatan khusus lainnya" jelas Jean kemudian menaikan bahunya "Well, Kalau kau mau ikut berpartisipasi juga tidak apa—lagipula kau pasti penasaran ingin mengikuti lomba tersebut kan?"

Phillip hanya tersenyum miris, Penasaran darimana—Ia harus memenangkan Kejuaraan itu untuk segera terbebas dari Kerajaan ini secepatnya. Phillip berdeham "Y—Ya, aku ingin melihat-lihat Kejuaraan Kuda Kerajaan diluar dari Lingkungan Hyrule… Pastinya akan menyenangkan…" ucap Phillip ngasal

"Oh—sepertinya kau bersemangat juga, Hemm—mungkin kau bisa saja memenangkan Kejuaraan dengan Kuda Putihmu yang gagah itu El, dari yang kulihat kuda seperti itu merupakan Kuda calon-calon pemenang…" celoteh Jean

Phillip hanya bisa tertawa miris—Kuda calon pemenang darimana, Faldimire justru merupakan pilihan buruk untuk dimasukan kedalam Kejuaraan besar seperti ini. Mengingat Fladimire sangat tinggi harga dirinya sehingga ia merasa tidak perlu mengikuti kontes kelas bawah yang aneh itu—mana mungkin Kuda tipe tersebut bisa membawakan kemenangan? Kecuali beda situasinya ketika di Medang perang, kuda yang angkuh itu akan menunjukan kemampuannya sebagai kuda kerajaan yang perkasa—dan menurut pemikiran Phillip, Ia hanya melakukannya sebagai ajang pamer agar dirinya dipuji oleh beberapa orang yang melihat aksinya.

"Lebih baik jangan bermalas-malasan…" ucap Jean memberikan ember dan sikat kepada Phillip "Kau harus membersihkan Kuda-Kuda sekarang El—mungkin nanti sore kau bisa melatih kudamu itu untuk ikut Kejuaraan…" tambahnya

"Yah… Kita lihat saja nanti…" ucap Phillip menghela napas sambil membawa perlengkapannya itu dan memasuki ladang rumput dimana ia harus segera memandikan dan menyikati para kuda tersebut ditempat ayng sudah disediakan

Phillip memperhatikan ladang rumput yang luas itu, Ia menoleh pada kerumunan kuda-kuda yang sedang asyik merumput beberapa kaki dimana ia berdiri dan juga ia dapat melihat beberapa pejaga kuda yang kewalahan menghampiri para kuda tersebut hanya untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka agar tetap cemerlang dan sehat. Sepertinya ini akan merepotkan mengejar kuda tersebut untuk kemudian menyikatnya, Phillip menghela napas kemudian bersiul-siul entah tanpa sebab sambil berjalan menghampiri kerumunan kuda tersebut. Awalnya mereka hanya menatap Phillip ingin memastikan apakah ia datang untuk mengusik aktivitas mereka, tapi kemudian mereka yang merasa Phillip tidak akan menggangu tetap diam di tempatnya sambil memandangi pemuda tersebut menghampiri mereka. Phillip tetap bersiul dengan nada yang begitu nyaring dan lembut berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kuda tersebut untuk melakukan kontak fisik tapi sebelum ia dapat meraih kuda tersebut—

Kerumunan kuda tersebut malah meringkik dan kemudian pergi berlarian meninggalkan Phillip yang gagal,

"Ha—Ah… jadi sekarang aku harus mengejar mereka seperti yang lainnya…" gerutu Phillip sambil menggelengkan kepala dan melihat sekeliling, jarak kuda-kuda itu bahkan tambah jauh dari tempatnya berada dan jika ia gagal lagi mereka akan berlarian ke tempat yang lebih jauh—benar menyusahkan

Tampak sesosok kuda putih berlarian mengitari ladang sebelum kemudian berhenti pada gerombolan kuda yang sedang merumput—Phillip menyipitkan mata sebelum mengenali Kuda putih tersebut dalah kuda miliknya dan apa yang sedang Fladimire lakukan disana? Mengajak para kuda lain ber-gossip? Phillip hanya menaikan bahu, mana mungkin kuda ber-gossip layaknya saudarinya Lilian dengan para maid di Istana. Sebelum Phillip menyadari apa yang terjadi Fladimire bersama beberapa kuda yang lain berjalan menghampirinya…

"H—Heh? Jadi kurasa pemikiran menyamakan Lilian si tukang gossip itu salah…" gumam Phillip begitu 5 ekor kuda berdiri di hadapannya begitu juga Fladimire, rupanya Fladimire mengajak para kawanan itu menuju ke tempat Phillip untuk meringankan tugasnya.

Fladimire meringkik sambil bergaya dengan gagahnya di depan Phillip berusaha membuat Phillip mengatakan sesuatu sebagai imbalannya

Phillip mengacungkan jempolnya kepada kuda tersebut "Kerja yang bagus kawan, Ternyata kau bukan hanya bergossip tapi menyuruh mereka untuk datang padaku… benar-benar kuda yang dapat diandalkan meskipun kau terkadang membuatku susah sih…" ucap Phillip dengan bangga sementara Fladimire hanya mendengus kesal, itu memuji atau menghina sebenarnya sih?

Tanpa membuang waktu, Phillip langsung menggiring kelima kuda tersebut menuju tempat dimana ia akan membersihkan mereka sementara Fladimire berlarian entah kemana mungkin mencari tamu undnagan baru lainnya. Phillip dengan senang hati meskipun hanya bisa melakukan sebisanya menyikat dan memandikan kuda-kuda tersebut dengan pelan dan hati-hati, karena salah sedikit dan menyakiti kuda tersebut akan berhadiah tendangan maut yang sangat dasyat dan pastinya ia tidak mau harus berhadapan dengan jurus maut para kuda itu kan?

Para kuda yang sudah sepenuhnya bersih kini mengibas-ngibaskan ekor mereka dengan girang merasa segar kembali begitu selesai dibersihkan dan meringkik dengan senang seakan menguji hasil kerja asal-asalan Phillip yang ternyata berbakat juga menjadi pengurus kuda. Mungkin kalau ia kembali ke Hyrule ia bisa mempraktekan ilmu yang baru saja di dapatnya kini sebeagai hutang perbuatan konyol yang ia lakukan dulu—hehehe, Beberapa kuda yang sudah sepenuhnya bersih kini berdiri tidak jauh dimana Phillip berada masih memandikan sisa kuda yang lainnya, sepertinya mereka merasa Phillip merupakan ajang tontonan yang pantas mereka saksikan.

"Haah—akhirnya satu yang terakhir…" sahut Phillip puas sambil meletakan kembali sikat yang ia pegang kedalam ember sebelum kemudian merentangkan tangannya yang terasa lelah, pekerjaannya terasa melelahkan seklaigus terasa sedikit ringan karena ia mendapat bantuan dari sang kuda tercinta.

Masih ada banyak waktu baginya karena kini pekerjaannya sudah sepenuhnya tuntas.

"Hei, Flad…" sahut Phillip kepada kuda yang ada disampingnya kini "Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti Kejuaraan Kuda Kerajaan…" ucap Phillip memulai

Faldimire langsung meringkik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian membalikan badannya dengan angkuh sementara Phillip hanya menepuk jidadnya saja—Tuh kan, bahkan harga diri kuda ini jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan pemiliknya sekarang. Mana mungkin ia bisa diajak kompromi dengan situasi yang sulit seperti ini?

"Err… Kau tahu, Flad kudengar ada kuda yang jauh lebih kuat di Istal lain…" ucap Phillip mengumbarkan sedikit perkataannya "Ditambah lagi katanya Kuda itu hampir menandingi kemampuan Kuda Kerajaan Hyrule… wah, wah, sepertinya ada kuda yang jauh lebih kuat ya Flad…" tambah Phillip dengan bumbu kebohongan yang diaduk dengan perkataannya

Seakan tertarik dengan perkataan Phillip Fladimire menoleh kearahnya sambil mendengus berusaha mengatakan ia tidak menyukai si pesaing yang dikatakan Phillip.

"Yah—Karena kau tidak berminat ikut serta terpaksa deh aku menggantikanmu dengan penjaga lainnya…" ucap Phillip lagi berusaha melangkah pergi sebelum kemudian langkahnya terhenti lantaran Fladimire menarik bajunya mengatakan ia menerima tantangan mengikuti kejuaraan tersebut sementara Phillip menyeringai licik, taktik sederhana ternyata masih mempan juga mengelabuhi kuda yang satu ini—bwahahaha…

~Other side~

Nampak Putri Georgia sedang berjalan menuju Istal dan mengamati keadaan Istal Istana yang dikelola beberapa pekerja tersebut bersama dengan para dayang-dayangnya ia mengelilingi Istal didampingi oleh sang Pengelola yang bertanggung jawab mengawasi perkembangan Istal saat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan seluruh Istal saat ini?" tanya Sang Putri

Sang pengelola merendahkan kepalanya "Lapor Tuan Putri semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar, tidak ada masalah sedikitpun masalah yang terjadi di sekitar Istal…"

"Hemm—Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kuda-Kuda Istana yang ditempatkan disini?" tanya Putri Georgia lagi

"Semua kuda terawat dengan baik oleh para pekerja—Mereka semua sehat dan lincah berkeliaran di sekitar ladang rumput Istal…" sahutnya menjawab lagi

Putri Georgia mengangguk puas sebelum kemudian menanyakan kembali, "Dan… Bagaiman keadaan si Penjaga Kuda baru yang ku kirim kemari itu?" ucapnya lagi

"Sepertinya Tuan Putri tidak salah memilih orang…" ucap Sang Pengelola memulai kemudian mengantarkan sang Putri ke ladang rumput dimana ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda dengan gagahnya menunggangi kuda putih besar mengitari lapangan "Ia Penjaga kuda yang berbakat dan harus ku katakan itu… Ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengn cepat dan hasilnya juga sangat memuaskan, barusan ia mendaftarkan namanya kedalam peserta yang akan mengikuti Kejuaraan Kuda Kerajaan…" jelasnya

Georgia memandangi pemuda yang menunggang kuda tersebut, rambut coklatnya berkibas mengikuti gerakan angin yang dilalui dirinya dan juga kudanya tersebut ditambah lagi caranya menunggang kuda gagah itu bagaikan seorang Ksatria saja. Ia menuntun kuda tersebut melewati beberapa rintangan yang terpasang di lapangan dengan muda dan tampak kuda tersebut mengikuti apa perintahnya.

"…Jadi kurasa, memang benar pemuda itu berasal dari Hyrule Tuan Putri—mungkin saja dengan dia memasuki Kejuaraan Istal ini setidaknya mendapatkan mendali kemenangan untuk pertama kalinya…" ucap sang Pengelola

Georgia tidak menyahuti ucapan Sang Pengelola selanjutnya, matany terfokus pada Elrick yang menunggangi kudanya itu—kenapa sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat yah? Aneh sekali…


End file.
